1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital still camera and, more particularly, to a digital still camera in which a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel is rotatably coupled to an end portion of the body of the camera and a lens housing is inserted to be independently rotatable, into a space between the body of the camera and the LCD panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital still camera is structured in that an LCD panel is mounted rotatably to the main body of the camera so as to allow a display portion thereof to be opened, and a lens housing is fixed to the main body of the camera. Alternatively, the lens housing is mounted rotatably to the main body of the camera while the LCD panel is fixed to an end portion of the camera.
In the former case, since the lens housing is fixed to the main body of the camera, users are required to move the main body of the camera when they wish to take pictures. However, in the latter case, since the display portion of the LCD panel is outwardly exposed, it can be easily damaged by an impact.